Virtual Fantasy
by lethalshikaino
Summary: Elsa, a theater actress, failed to pull off a masturbation act in an acting workshop. She decided to practice virtually with some hot online fuck buddy.


**This story is an intense smut, so brace yourself. Please critique and review! XOXO., lethalshikaino.**

 **Virtual Workshop**

This has been the longest day of my theater workshop by far. Sure, I love acting, and the freedom it gives me to release all my suppressed emotions, as well as, how it makes me attract the attention of the people around me. Oops, my bad, _#_ teenagedramaqueenproblems _._ But I am pretty much aware of this thing called "over-acting". My entire body aches, my throat dries up, and my dress sticks to my body with the sweat I couldn't get rid of. Our org head made each of us simulate masturbation ( _with clothes on_ ) for umpteenth times, and I am pretty much sure he has a personal grudge on me when he asked me to stick around after the workshop to work on my so-called failed and unconvincing act.

"Elsa, you're still a virgin, aren't you?" the org head mocked me, and the fellow members of the org laughed in response.

I was taken aback by the question. I just stood there, dumb-founded.

"Answer the question!" The org head shouted the order.

"Ye-yes." I respond in a whisper.

The org head walked closer to me and whispered in my ear, "Are you willing to sacrifice your virginity for the org?"

"N-no, Ma'am." I answered in a shaky voice.

"Say it, out loud!" She shouted at my right ear.

"No, Ma'am!" I complied.

"Good. We need people with that determination to stand up for their principles." She said matter-of-factly. "Though, you do need experience, if not, perhaps, practice." She continued the womanly advice with a smirk

I caught the smug triumphant looks of my fellow applicants seeing me in agony, since I've always been a bitch to them in the applicant's process. It's not my fault I always outshine them. Well, perhaps, except at this one. Alright, I accept the fact that I am not at par with them in comes to field of experience. As bitch as I might be, I know when is the right time to spread my legs and whom or what for, not like them who already gave away their V-cards at our lovely age of 17 in a conservative country. That, makes them bitches too. Kudos, we're Quits. But damn it, I'll let this one slip. Just this time.

I just badly wanna go home, relax, and pass out, preferably in a bubble bathtub with invisible minions to massage my sore muscles. I know that's maybe too much to ask, so I'll settle with a bubble bath. I badly need a break after all the hell I've been through this day. My entire body is covered with sweat, and the shoulder bag I'm carrying, that contains quite a number costumes for our next production, isn't doing any of help. I am tasked to bring them home as punishment because of my 'unconvincing' performance earlier. Just so they wait, Elsa "The Theater Queen for All Seasons" Winters is going to be back with a bomb.

But first, I need to get a cab. I cursed my luck when I realized it's Saturday and the route from the Town Theater to my house is usually closed during weekends. That renders me no choice but to walk home, and time check - 5:37 pm.. Preferably, it'll just be a 20-minute walk, so I can manage to reach home at around 6:00 pm., relax, and probably give attention to the mountains of research paper I have to go through for my dissertation in one of my majors, and wondered just why I took a degree in theater research.

"Bubble bath," I mumbled under my breath as I rub my hands together to calm my nerves. "Bubble bath." I nodded to myself as I begin the long and torturous penitence.

It felt like forever, but thank God, I finally reached home. I almost laughed hysterically as I saw our oak door adorned with Christmas lights around it. I twisted the doorknob, only to find out that it's locked. I knocked three times while I am checking my wristwatch, finding out it's 5:52 p.m.. I made it home 5 minutes before my dealine time! I am so proud of myself. My excitement for my bubble bath has escalated to the heights. Since no one was answering the door, I decided to bang it as many times as I could.

"Mom! Dad! Anybody home?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs as I banged the door.

I sighed as I dig through my shoulder bag in search for the key and jump over the last hurdle for my bubble bath. My fingers were able to get hold of a figure of a key inside my bag, when the door finally opened revealing my 20-year old brother in a white V-neck t-shirt and black jogger pants.

 _"_ _Finally! Why was no one answering me?"_ I complained as I pushed myself inside the house.

 _"_ _You smell horrible."_ My sister, Anna, commented while scrunching her nose.

 _"_ _I know!"_ I stifled a laugh and I teasingly hugged her with all her disagreement.

 _"_ _Good evening, sweetie."_ My mom voiced out from the kitchen, I guess. I could smell her delsih cooking near the entrance. But I'll deal with the food later, bubble bath first.

 _"_ _Evening, Mom, Dad."_ I greeted them back, without even looking at them, I just lazily walked to the stairs.

 _"_ _Take a bath, I have a guest, Elsa!"_ Anna said in a haughty voice while she joined Dad in the sofa in the sala, and watched TV.

 _"_ _I don't care!"_ I jokingly muttered as response.

I sighed as I hoisted myself up the first step on the flight of stairs. I chanced a look up and almost passed out there and then. It's just 10 steps, but I am too tired to carry myself, and the ( _heavy)_ shoulder bag.

 _"_ _Bubble bath,"_ I voiced out my mantra. When the impact is not as strong as before, I prolonged it to _"Bubble baaaaaaaath,"_ as I carry myself up the stairs to the comfort of my room.

I slipped inside my bedroom, and dropped the shoulder bag right behind the door, and securely locked it behind me. My hands reached for the lights and switched them on. I strolled in my bedroom, lazily removed my jacket, and threw it onto my bed. I pulled at the bottom of my dress, and threw it to the dresser, before grabbing a white robe from my walk-in closet. I carelessly walked to my bathroom, tripping a few times at the papers strewn on the floor, and I abruptly opened the bathroom door, and flicked the switch. The lights flashed on, and finally I walked to my beloved bathtub. My hands reached out to turn on its faucet, and pulled away when the water came out cold. I right away turned the heater on. I took the bubble bath mixture at the cabinet beside me, and poured half of it under the running water, and waited for it to fill the bathtub.

When the water filled about three-fourths of the tub, I gingerly put a foot in it, and recognizing it's warm enough, I pulled my foot away, and turned the faucet and the heater off. I stripped my body of the robe, before I pulled the rest of it inside the tub. The water poured down on my porcelain skin as I smiled, and enjoyed the heat. I squirted a large amount of liquid soap into my hand and gently put it in my skin. My fingers worked their way into my scalp as they massage it gently with soap. I laid my head back as I relaxed to the scent of the bubble bath filled the room. I closed my eyes as the water warmed my bones and soothed my muscles. Humming a sweet tune, I repressed all the crappy things that happened to me this day, and that are bound to happen for the rest of it.

For about 20 minutes of relaxation, I called it off. I turned the faucet on to let the water rinse the suds away. I then closed the knob, and the water shut off instantly. My feet came to rest on the bathroom mat, as I reached out the robe, wrapping it around my petite frame. I also took a towel and wrapped it around my hair. The smell of cinnamon emitted from my body and hair made me smile at the fragrance. I scurried out of my bathroom to my dresser. I bent down to grab my blow dryer in one of its upper cabinets, untangled its cord, and plugged it into the wall near it. As I watched my reflection in the mirror, I removed the towel around my hair, and turned the blow dryer on. Air burst from it and blew my hair back. I combed it with a brush, and I stopped when I was completely satisfied. I turned the blow dryer off, and styled my hair into a bun.

I went to my study table and sat in front of my laptop, and checked my e-mails. And it was the usual. I let out a sigh as my mind wandered off my research papers again. I opened the document, and proofread the abstract. I read it countless times, yet my mind was not really into it. Defeated, I went online and checked my social media accounts. It was the usual too, except that Twitter changed their 'favorite' symbol from star to heart. Not that it mattered, but it became a worldwide trend since netizens were complaining that the creators should have opted to keep the star instead, since the heart may mean a totally different thing.

I rolled my eyes at my blatant stupidity at wasting my time to such, so I shifted about and made myself comfortable in my seat. My mind wandered off my theater workshop a while ago, and I buried myself in my hands, realizing how shameful that moment was. Swearing, it won't happen to me ever again, my shaking fingers typed the words "online sex chat" in the Google search box, and clicked enter. About 46,400,000 results appeared in the page in a matter of 0.40 seconds.

This was my first time to engage in such. My girl friends usually talked about these things and they would just laugh it off, saying that these kinds of chat rooms are actually just filled with horny, young boys jerking their cocks, waiting for some girl to come along and get them off through dirty talks. If it's just dirty talks, then I guess I could put up with that.

I clicked one of the links, and joined a sex chat. I logged on as: _actress_ 321\. And All of a sudden a message box popped up on the screen.

It was from _4play_director: Are you up for some roleplay?_

I replied, " _Sure, what do you have in mind?"_

 _4play_director: "Let me ask first, what are you wearing, babe?"_

From then on, I testify that what my friends were talking about were true. Well, I could play a game.

 _actress321_ : " _What if I tell you I am just wearing a robe?"_

 _4play_director: "You just made me hard. I want to be inside you, now."_

 _actress321: "Eager, are we?"_

 _4play_director:"Yes. I have an idea, what about we're in my bedroom. I kiss you in the lips hard while my hand teasingly works its way down to your pussy and begins to fondle with it."_

Oh my god, this guy has a vivid imagination. And this was really embarrassing too.

 _actress321: "Oooh, hmmm, my god."_ I managed an awkward reply.

 _4play_director:"Do you like that? Are you wet now?"_

And very direct to the point. I gasped for breath, and convinced myself that this is like a dialogue with the usual throwing lines at each other.

 _actress321: "Yes. Please, fuck me."_

 _4play_director: "Yes, babe. I will fuck you hard. My fingers are shaking, I am taking off your robe now, and licking your breasts."_

My fingers reached the hem of my robe, and my mind was in a debate whether, I'll take them off or not. The proposition won. Convigcing myself that it won't hurt to be a naughty girl sometimes.

 _4play_director_ already managed a reply: _Are you still there, baby? I am still hot._

 _actress321: "I'm now arching my back. Oh boy, I want to feel your tongue all over me."_

 _4play_director: "Hmm, you like that? My tongue is travelling down to your pussy, baby. I am sliding it in and out your entrance. Hmmmm, you taste good. My free hand is also fondling your breasts, they're soft and lovely"_

 _actress321: "I'm running my fingers through your hair. Hmmm, more, baby. More please."_

 _4play_director: "Beg for it."_ I imagined him smirk as he licked my folds.

 _actress321: "Oohh, yea. P—please,hmmm, my god, p-please f-fuck me."_ I replied.

4play_director disconnected from the conversation.

That then appeared on the screen.

" _That piece of shit!"_ My body's already aching for a release, and how dare he to left me hanging in the air just like that. I reached for the computer mouse, in order to close the tab, forgetting my sexual frustrations when,

4play_director reconnecting for a video chat appeared on the screen.

I immediately dragged the cursor to "disable webcam camera" before my virtual fuck buddy might catch a glimpse of me. I have no plans in taking this virtual fantasy to reality.

 _4play_director:"Sorry, baby. I disconnected without your consent. Can you let me see you?"_

 _actress321: "It's okay. Oh, sorry. My cam is not working."_ That was the lamest excuse ever.

 _4play_director:"That's okay if you're not ready to c2c with me. I understand, babe. I could let you see me though :*"_

I clicked "Allow webcam" to enable me to see him, though I still disabled mine. His web cam window popped out, and it was still buffering when he sent the message, " _Can I hear your voice instead? Please?"_

That's fine with me, so I reached for my earphone on the study table, and connected it to my laptop, and enabled the mic.

His web cam window displayed on the screen revealing only his torso, he is a fair-skinned muscular man with a six-pack abs. He waved his hand at me.

He said in a husky voice, _"Like what you see?"_

I brought my mic close to my lips, so I won't get caught by the people downstairs moaning for whatever reason, and voiced out in a seductive voice, " _Perhaps_."

 _"_ _Sexy voice, love."_

 _"_ _Oh, what's sexy is if you would show me your treasure down there."_

 _"_ _I could take care of that, baby."_ He then stood up and focused the camera to the lower part of his body revealing his plain black boxers.

I gulped, and started to sweat profusely. To be honest, I've never seen a guy's, you know. I had so much anticipation.

His hand worked its way down his crotch and began to fondle the bulge in his boxers.

He groaned sexily. _"Ooh, f-fuck. I'm imagining you are rubbing my bulge faster, and pumping my cock faster and harder."_ He voiced out as he fondled with it beneath the piece of cloth

I let out a moan while biting my lower lip. God, this guy is driving me crazy.

 _"_ _Hmmmmm oh yes, I want it inside me so bad."_

He traced his V-line and pulled out his hard tool and began pumping it up and down slowly but expertly.

 _"_ _Sorry, I can't be there love, just imagine me inside you as you pump your wet pussy with your fingers."_

I never have masturbated before or experimented with myself to the point that I am inserting something inside me. God, that would feel weird.

I threw my head back in pleasure as I listened to his groans, as I complied with his wishes.

I slid my middle finger inside me and started pushed to it in and out slowly. I slid my other free hand from my thigh, and gently caress my breast, circling it around my nipple until it became fully erect. I repeated the action to the other as I writhed a bit.

 _"_ _Mm-y n-nipples are already hard."_ I managed to form the words between gasps.

 _"_ _Uggh, I-I am s-sucking them for you. Hmm, yeaa."_ I watched as he brushed the urethra opening of his cock, and rubbed the sensitive area.

I fully spread my legs and inserted a second finger in my entrance and continued my ministrations faster and deeper. I could feel a pressure building up between my legs, I bit my lower lip to make sure I kept quiet. My body was shaking in delight.

 _"_ _I-I t-think I-I'm c-oming."_ I managed to say with all my energy left.

 _"_ _Aah, n-no, n-not yet, w-wait f-for m-e."_ He groaned and pumped his cock faster than before. I saw the foreskin slipping over the head, and causing a stream to trickle for a while before he pulled the skin back taut, and white liquids sprayed over his chest as he groaned eagerly. _"Uggggggghhhh."_

 _"_ _Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"_ In what felt like a bolt of electricity, I also released my first orgasm.

My body spasmed by its own accord and a throaty moan escaped from my lips as I rode out the waves of pleasure, my body continued to twitch painfully as I pulled my fingers out of my sex.

I stared at the screen and watched as he shook his dick to get every last drop of cum before he began to jerk his meat again, his hips jerked up slamming his erection into his hand while he came violently again. _"Oooh god, that was the best virtual sex roleplay I ever had!"_

I felt that my sex was also still vibrating. It felt so damn good.

 _"_ _Hmmm, you're a best actress, babe."_ He said while holding his erection, and wiping his cum by a hand towel. " _I am"_ I said to him." " _If only your lips are this hand towel."_ He continued in a slutty voice.

 _"_ _And you're such a horny director."_ I said in the sexiest voice I could mutter while I watch him clean himself. I noticed that his left hand has a snowflake tattoo about a size of a 25-centavo below his thumb. I smirked.

 _"I am, babe, as much as I want to around two, I have to go in a bit, but if I could get your e-mail address I'd be glad for another role playing."_ He said in disappointment.

I gave him my e-mail. And I disconnected, and closed the tab.

" _Elsa! Open the door!"_ My sister ordered as she knocked at my bedroom door. I hurriedly put on my white robe, and walked over to the door, and slightly opened it, revealing my head.

" _What do you want, sissy?"I asked with a smrik._

 _"_ _Dinner at 30 minutes. I have a guest coming over so dress nicely."_ She said in a pout

" _Okay. Byieee."_ I closed the door right away.

I then walked to my dresser, and put on a light make-up. I opened my closet, and decided to wear a long-sleeved baby blue dress that ended slightly above my knees. I kept my hair in its usual bun. And just in time, I went downstairs for dinner.

Everyone was already in the dining table when I arrived, _"Hey,"_ I said as I kissed my Mom then Dad, noticing that my sister's guest is already seated. I then walked and stood behind the empty seat, beside my sister's guest.

"Jack, this is my sister Elsa, she's a theater actress. Elsa, this is Jack, the one who hired me in a musical he has been directing." My sister introduced us gullibly to each other.

 _"_ _Nice to meet you, Elsa_." He stood up and offered a hand. I admit, in my assessment, Jack is a handsome guy with an oddly white hair, pointed nose, fair-skin, tall height, and muscular physique. He looked great in his denim jacket and ripped jeans, and black sneakers.

 _"_ _My pleasure too, Jack,"_ as I looked down to shake his hand, I noticed a snowflake tattoo below his thumb, just like that of _4play_director's_. I was petrified as I stared it.

 _"_ _Is there something wrong with my hand, Elsa?_ " He asked with furrowed eyebrows.

 _"_ _N-no. Not at all. Nice, t-tattoo."_ I commented while stuttering, and I shook his hand. A bolt of electricity went through my body, as my virtual fantasies with _4play_director_ played back to my mind. It felt really different when it was already in reality. I felt the familiar warmness below me again. I pulled away my hand right away.

 _"_ _Thanks, you're one of the few who noticed it at first meeting."_ He genuinely smiled, and seated.

I also occupied my place. Jack looked curiously back at me again and said, " _You know what, your voice sounds familiar. Have we, in any case, met before?"_

I managed a faked a laugh, and just like a dialogue in a play I threw my line, " _Oh, even though with the mysterious force of the Cosmos, I am not Rose, so I believe we have not_ , _Jack._ "

 **Don't forget to leave a review! :)**


End file.
